


Sihir - Chapter One Outtake

by t0nt0n



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0nt0n/pseuds/t0nt0n
Summary: This is an out-take of Chapter 1 of my story Sihir. It won't make as much sense if you don't read the first half of Chapter 1. It's basically the darker version of what happened. I scrapped it and went with what's posted in Sihir, but a few people requested this so I thought I'd post it since it's already written. Pay attention to the warnings and tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sihir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528557) by [t0nt0n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0nt0n/pseuds/t0nt0n). 



The newly-bonded pair stepped out of the portal and into Magnus’ loft. He felt Alec shake next to him as he led the shadowhunter towards his bedroom. By the time Alec was guided to sit on the bed, he was crying silently.

“Shh, don’t cry my love,” whispered Magnus, holding Alec tightly.

“Please..don’t. I’ve..never,” cried Alec.

“Calm down, I’ll be gentle,” said Magnus, “But we have to do this for the bond to fully settle.” 

Magnus quickly removed his shirt and pants before laying Alec on the bed. Alec stayed still while Magnus removed his shirt and pants. But when Magnus got to his boxers, Alec panicked and shoved Magnus off of him, scratching the warlock’s chest in the process. Magnus touched the bleeding wound and looked at the blood on his fingers before looking back at the now terrified shadowhunter.

Magnus’ expression remained calm, but his eyes were yellow and cold. It was like a switch had flipped. Magnus flicked his wrist and Alec’s hands were tied to the bedpost. “Nobody has ever denied me before. And nobody has tried to attack me since the last time I fought my father and forced him to stay in his little realm.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scratch you,” said Alec, trembling. He really hadn’t meant to scratch the warlock. He had panicked and acted on reflex and was now regretting it. Pissing off a powerful warlock right before said warlock fucks him was definitely not what he had intended.

“Why are you trembling Alexander? Do you think me a monster?” asked Magnus, his voice falsely sweet.

“N..no. Of course not,” replied Alec, even as he tried to get out of the rope that was tying his hands to the bed.

“Since you and your precious Clave already think that I’m a monster, maybe I should play my part. Show you what a real monster I am,” said Magnus, as he flicked his wrist again, flipping Alec on his stomach, hands still tied to the bedposts. Magnus let his hands wander all over Alec’s trembling back. When he yanked off Alec’s boxers and grabbed his ass, said shadowhunter’s previously silent tears became full on sobbing.

“Stop crying before I give you something to really cry about!” hissed Magnus, “You know, I had this all planned out. I was going to take things slow and make you feel good, but you had to go and attack me. So maybe I should just take what’s mine and not even bother with prepping you. Then I’ll hand you over to some of my friends when I’m finished with you. I’m sure they’ll enjoy fucking a shadowhunter.”

Alec started thrashing on the bed. Magnus was one thing, he was already bonded to the man with no way out. But Alec wouldn’t be able to handle being passed around. “No! Please Magnus, I’ll do whatever you want!” screamed Alec. “Just please don’t give me to your friends.”

“Anything I want?” asked Magnus, evil smirk playing on his lips. “Fine. I’m going to untie you and you’re not going to move an inch unless I tell you to. You _will_ do everything I say if you don’t want to end up as a plaything for Raphael’s clan. Am I clear?”

Blinded by tears, Alec nodded his head furiously. He’d do whatever Magnus wants as long as the warlock didn’t share him with his friends. He felt the ropes disappear and had to fight the urge to make a run for it. There was no point, Magnus was too powerful. Alec knew he wouldn’t even make it to the bedroom door. So Alec laid face down on the bed, as still as possible, waiting for Magnus.

“Such a good little nephilim,” said Magnus mockingly, “No wonder the Clave was reluctant to let me have you. Get up. I wantyou on your knees on the floor in front of me.”

Alec turned around and slowly crawled off the bed to kneel in front of Magnus. He gasped when he realized that Magnus had removed his boxers, his impressive length standing proudly in front of Alec’s face. There was no way it would fit, thought Alec, diverting his gaze to the floor.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s jaw and forced the shadowhunter to look up, “Open up wide. And I better not feel any teeth or I will pull each tooth out one by one. Remember, any damage I inflict, I can heal.” 

Alec nodded his head, trembling as he parted his lips and let Magnus slide his length in. 

“Suck,” demanded Magnus. Alec tentatively began sucking on Magnus’ tip, not wanting to choke on the massive cock. Magnus let Alec go slow for a few moments before losing his patience and fisting Alec’s hair, shoving his cock deeper into Alec’s mouth, choking him. Magnus began fucking Alec’s mouth with a furious pace, not caring that Alec was struggling for air. 

“Such a good little nephilim. Lilith, you feel good,” said Magnus breathlessly as he looked down at his mate. Tears were streaming down Alec’s face, his eyes widened in fear as Magnus continued to fuck his face causing saliva to drip down his chin. “You look perfect like this. All fucked out and wrecked. And best of all, mine.”

Suddenly, Magnus pulled his cock out while keeping a firm grip on Alec’s head. Magnus fisted himself a few times before spilling all over Alec’s face, thick ropes of cum landing all over the Shadowhunter. Completely humiliated, Alec stayed kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath.

“I’m such a good mate, aren’t I? Not making you swallow your first time?” asked Magnus, as if he actually had done Alec a favor.” Not giving Alec a chance to clean the mess off his face, he ordered Alec to get back on the bed. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Not having another choice, Alec followed Magnus’ instructions and got into the position. Without warning, Magnus shoved a dry finger into Alec’s hole, causing him to scream in surprise. After a moment, Magnus took his finger back out, summoning a jar of lube. Alec started trembling and crying.

“Hush my love, I just wanted to feel how tight you are. You’ve been good for me, I’ll use lube,” said Magnus, covering his fingers with the lube before putting his now thoroughly slicked finger back into Alec’s hole. Magnus quickly added a second and a third finger, stretching Alec wide. Even with the lube, Alec was uncomfortable as Magnus worked his fingers quickly into him. When Magnus removed his fingers, Alec had a moment of reprieve before it was replaced by pure terror as he felt Magnus position his cock at his entrance. Magnus thrust forward, not stopping until he reached the hilt, groaning at the heat surrounding his cock tightly. Ignoring the pained screams and giving his mate only a few moments to adjust, Magnus began thrusting into his mate slowly, searching for the shadowhunter’s prostate. When Magnus heard the moan escape from Alec, he smirked as he started pounding into Alec’s prostate with a punishing pace. 

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tighter as felt himself getting close. Wanting to finish together with his mate, he wrapped one hand around Alec’s cock, pumping it a few times. Not able to stop himself, Alex came, and Magnus followed closely with a roar, filling his mate with his warm seed. As Magnus was riding out his orgasm, he felt his magic surround the two of them, letting the bond finally settle. The bond finalizing seemed to wake Magnus up. He looked down at his mate, who was still shaking and crying softly, and felt his heart break. He carefully pulled out of Alec and summoned a warm wet cloth to clean the cum dribbling down Alec’s thighs. Getting up, he carefully helped Alec lay down on his back and began cleaning his mate’s face.

“I’m so sorry Alexander. I don’t know how I lost control like that, but it’s over now. The bond’s grounded my magic,” whispered Magnus. 

Looking at Alec, Magnus could see that bruises were starting to form on his face, hips, and thighs. While he hadn’t been able to control his actions, he was fully aware of what had transpired. He had never felt so ashamed of himself. He had promised his mate that he wouldn’t hurt him and then proceeded to practically rape him not three minutes later. He was no better than his father.

“Alexander? Answer me please, you’re starting to scare me,” said Magnus. Alec ignored him and continued to stare ahead, eyes void of any emotion. Seeing Alec in a near catatonic state terrified Magnus. Not knowing what else to do, he sent a fire message to his friends, telling them to come as soon as possible.

“I’m going to step into the living room for a moment Alexander, I’ll be right back,” said Magnus, spelling their clothes back on before leaving the room.

***

Magnus was sitting on his couch with his head in his hands when his friends stepped through the portal. 

“What’s wrong Magnus?” asked Catarina, “Did something happen with the bond?”

“No, the bond is complete, I can feel it,” said Tessa, “His magic should be grounded now.”

“Then what the hell are we doing here? I have better things to do!” exclaimed Raphael.

“Magnus?” asked Ragnor, “What happened? Why are you acting like this?”

“I’m a monster,” whispered Magnus, “I lost control and hurt him.”

“But your magic is stable now!” exclaimed Tessa.

“That’s because the bond is complete now. I lost control before and didn’t snap out of it until the bond grounded my magic,” said Magnus.

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying,” said Raphael, looking at his friend with shock.

“I am. I threatened him into letting me do whatever I wanted. I didn’t regain my senses until afterwards,” said Magnus.

“Magnus, it’s not your fault. That wasn’t you,” said Ragnor, trying to calm his friend.

“Where is he?” asked Tessa, trying not to murder the already guilt-ridden man, “Cat should examine him.”

Nodding, Magnus led his friends into his bedroom. Alec, who had fallen asleep, opened his eyes when the door opened. When he saw the vampire enter the room after Magnus, he started hyperventilating.

“No, no, no. I was good. You promised you wouldn’t,” cried Alec, scrambling off the bed and curling into himself in a corner. “Please, you promised you wouldn’t give me to your friends.”

The group turned to stare at Magnus who could only shake his head in shame.

“It’s not like that Alexander, I only called them to make sure you were okay because you weren’t responding to me,” said Magnus, “You remember Cat and Tesss right? Cat’s going to make sure you’re alright.”

“Maybe it’ll be easier if you, Ragnor, and Raphael left the room,” said Catarina. 

When Tessa had shut the door behind the men, she walked cautiously over to where Alec was attempting to make himself invisible. “I won’t hurt you Alec. I don’t know if you know, but I was married to your great-great-great-great uncle, Will Herondale. We’re family. Can you please get back on the bed and let Cat check for injuries? I promise it won’t take very long.”

After the exam, Tessa sat next to Alec, holding him as he cried. Seeing her nephew cry broke Tessa’s heart. She swore then that she would protect him at all costs.

“I know it was the dark magic, but I don’t see how I can face Magnus,” cried Alec, “I can’t trust him.”

“If you don’t want to stay here, you can stay with me at the Spiral Labyrinth,” said Tessa.

“But I thought warlocks couldn’t reveal the location to non-warlocks,” said Alec, “And I don’t think Magnus would let me.”

“You’re mated to a warlock, the curse doesn’t apply. And Magnus will if he knows what’s good for him.”

***

Tessa and Cat walked out of the bedroom with solemn expressions. Magnus ran over to them immediately to inquire about his mate.

“He’ll be okay, physically anyways. He has a couple of bruises, but I’ve healed them,” said Catarina.

“What about his..” Magnus tried to ask.

“There was no tearing. That was his first time so he’ll likely be sore for a bit, but he should be fine,” replied Catarina.

“What about mentally? He was almost catatonic earlier,” said Magnus.

“I don’t know what to tell you Magnus. Tessa managed to get him to talk to her. He told us what you did and said when you lost control. He’s not going to recover from that just because he knows your magic is grounded and won’t do it again. Hell, I’m not sure he can ever trust you again,” said Catarina, glaring at Magnus.

“Do you think I can speak with him? I just need him to know that that wasn’t me,” said Magnus.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now Magnus. You need to give him space,” said Tessa, holding her arm out to block Magnus from going into his room.

“Tessa, you can’t keep Magnus from the boy. They’re mates,” said Raphael, “I’m not excusing Magnus’ actions, but that wasn’t him.”

“The fact that it was his out of control magic that caused everything is the only reason I haven’t tried to kill him yet,” said Tessa angrily, “He’s already agreed to stay with me at the Spiral Labyrinth.”

“What?” asked Magnus, shocked, “You can’t just take my mate from me Tessa. I know I made mistakes, but I can’t fix anything if you don’t let me see him.”

“Forgetting to do the dishes is a mistake. Threatening your mate with gang rape and then using his fear to coerce him into having sex with you is not a mistake. It’s rape. And it’s not something you can fix by talking to him. He needs space and you’re going to give it to him. If he wants to spend the next century hiding from you, then you’re going to let him. Are we clear?” asked Tessa.

Knowing that Tessa was right, Magnus nodded his head in agreement. “Tessa, at least let me say goodbye to him.”

***

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly as he walked into his room. He sat on the edge of the bed and shook his head sadly when Alec scooted farther away from him. “Tessa said you want to go to the Spiral Labyrinth with her.”

“It was her idea..but I don’t have to,” said Alec, afraid that Magnus would be upset even though his magic was grounded.

“Relax Alexander, if you want to go, I won’t stop you. I know it doesn’t mean anything, but I can’t apologize enough for what I did. So if giving you space is what you need, I’ll happily give it to you.”

Alec stared at Magnus, not sure he could believe the warlock. “Really?”

“You can stay with Tessa for as long as you need. She’s outside waiting with the portal if you’re ready. I’ll send your things tomorrow,” said Magnus, “Just know that I will be doing every thing I can to win back your trust.”

Not wanting to risk Magnus changing his mind, Alec climbed off the bed. Alec stopped when he reached the door, “I don’t think you can.”


End file.
